1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head having an improved weight distribution design.
2. Description of the Related Art
When choosing a golf club head, the factors to be considered primarily include shock absorption (which is relevant to moment of inertia), rebound capability (which is relevant to coefficient of rebound), tolerance, etc. That is, in addition to possessing good playing skills, the golf player should choose a golf club head having an optimal combination of shock absorption and force of rebound, as well as a good weight distribution design according to his/her striking habit, preference, and physical fitness.
The weight distribution of the golf club head may affect transitional equilibrium and side spin effect of the golf club head and the flying state of the stricken golf ball. If the gravity center of the golf club head is relatively high, the trajectory of the stricken golf ball is relatively low, and the back spin of the stricken golf ball is relatively high. It is difficult to strike a high flying golf ball using such a golf club head. Therefore, such a golf club head is suitable for a golf player having a strong striking power. Oppositely, if the gravity center of the golf club head is relatively low, the trajectory of the stricken golf ball is relatively high, and the back spin of the stricken golf ball is relatively low. Therefore, such a golf club head is suitable for a golf player having a weak striking power. Additionally, if the gravity center of the golf club head is too close to the striking plate of the golf club head, the stricken golf ball will experience severe back spin.
Conventionally, the method for the weight distribution design of the golf club head includes providing a groove at the rear side or the bottom of the golf club head, and fitting a counterweight member in the groove so as to change the gravity center of the golf club head. However, the processing and assembling procedure for such a method is relatively complicated and difficult.